


So beautiful 'til the end

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I tried to be sweet, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, This is just soft okay, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: A short cringe-worthy fluff inspired by Jihoon's comment on a weverse post about sending Soonyoung some pictures and his own selca post 💖💖💖
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	So beautiful 'til the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? I'm just trying to be you know, sweet? I'm sorry if it doesn't work out 😭😭😭

It's late once Jihoon woke up form his stupor. He didn't mean to fall asleep on his desk while making some music, but it happens from time to time. There's a tick on his neck when he tried to stretch and he groaned out loud. He should probably stop now. He's been making songs left and right ( _huh the pun)_ solely because of the pandemic. There's a lot of their schedule that has been postponed, delayed or simply just disappeared. So now each of them has a lot of free time that none of them knows how to spend.

It was fantastic at first. Free time means they have the time to regroup. To breathe and to simply just be them for awhile. They focused on healing. Mentally and physically. Making sure that they use this time to rest their muscles, and their brain. But they were born idols. They were born to performer. To go out there, eat the stage, and provide music to their fans. Not because they have to. But because they _want_ to.

They started to get antsy. The unlimited time in their hands suddenly too daunting. One by one, they started to do something productive on their own. Vocal team started to practice, just for the hell of it. Hiphop team exchanging lyrics here and there. And then Performance unit dancing to any songs they can put their hands on.

And well, Jihoon decided to return to his studio once he was allowed to go back. And needless to say, he has a few folders with what he thinks is atleast 4 albums worth of songs. 

  
So he is not concerned. He has time. He can rest. Can sleep. And he can definitely mess around. So he does just that. 

  
Carats are funny. He enjoys joking with them in weverse. Getting entertained by their edits. Laughing at their humor. Touched by their attention. And he hopes, that even by a little, he can reciprocate that affection.

  
With that in mind, he decided that it's time to post some selcas again. For some reason, their fans seems to love it when he suddenly drops a picture of himself. And it's nice. Not having to think about his appearance and being able to be confident about it. 

He decided to forgo his usual cap and mask. Afterall, he's all alone. His hair has been getting long these days since it hasn't been styled again starting their last Japanese comeback. So he just tied it in a bun. When he deemed it cute enough, he opened his camera app and took a few ones carelessly.

He was about to post it when a call came through, Soonyoung's face suddenly displayed on his screen. He rolled his eyes, fond. It's an automatic defense action. As if it can hide how gone for he is just for Soonyoung. He sighed and answered.

_"It's 1 am"_ Was the cheerful greeting he received from the other end.

_"I know"_

_"And you haven't sent a picture of you. Jihoonie, I'm about to die"_

Jihoon crunched his nose but the redness of his cheeks is an enough evidence of the fluttering of his heart.

_"I just woke up"_

He grumbled and he received a hum as a reply.

_"And I'm just about to send it you"_

It's a new habit that was just recently developed. Jihoon loves posting selcas of him. Whether obscured ones or ones that shows his entire face. And at first, it was an action made by anxiety. Sending one to Soonyoung for his approval. Asking if it's okay, if the carats would like it. Because he knows Soonyoung. He's honest to a fault, and doesn't know how to lie to save his life. He has always been honest, but gentle when telling the truth. So Jihoon weights his words honestly heavier than others. His words means a lot to him. So if Soonyoung likes his photos, he also believes that carats would like it as well.

Until he doesn't need any reassurance anymore. And He just sends it now because Soonyoung demands for it. Whining when he doesn't get one for the day, or sends one of his own to ask for a picture back. And well, Jihoon is only a weak mortal. Show him a face of Soonyoung and there's nothing he won't do honestly.

_"Did you fall asleep again?"_ Soonyoung's voice breaking out his inner monologue.

_"No, hang up and im sending you a pic"_

  
_"I would like a picture, however, the real one is the best. So would you, kind sir, open the door for me? I would open it myself but I'm bringing you some worldly needs. My hands are full"_

There's a smile that blooms in his face at the knowledge of Soonyoung just standing outside of his door. Without even thinking about his action, he runs the small distance towards the entrance of his little studio. Only remembering to compose himself once he's right infront of his door. He patted his poor heart, to calm it down, before opening the door. 

  
_And calmness be damned._

  
_"Hi"_ He greeted, a little breathless.

  
Soonyoung stands infront of him, one hand holding what seems to be two cup of tea (He's been trying to wane off of coffee), and on the other is a paper bag full of food. But even if Jihoon's stomach is growling with the wonderful smell, he's suddenly hungry for more than food. 

Soonyoung isn't wearing anything special. But he is wearing his muscle shirt, with half of the top is drenched in his sweat. Making his chest visible, and his physique outlined greatly. He gulped. He must've just finished dancing, given his current state. And it should look gross. But honestly, he just looks hot and Jihoon isn't opposed to the thought of being eaten instead.

_"Ji?"_

  
_"Right, yeah, come in"_

  
He stepped back, pulling his head out of the gutter but his blush has already spread from his cheeks down to his neck. And how long was he staring again? It must've been long enough because there's a glint of mischief in Soonyoung's eyes, and a smug smirk placed on his red lips. Damn, he definitely knows what Jihoon was thinking. He coughed, trying to regain some dignity.

  
"Did you just finished practice?" He asked, taking a towel from his bag before sitting down besides Soonyoung. The other man made some sort of a whining sound, and before he can protest, he's already placed Soonyoung's lap.

_"Y-yah!"_

  
_"Missed you"_ Soonyoung mumbled, pulling him by the waist and hugging him to his chest. His strong arms wrapped around him while he snuggled and nosed on Jihoon's neck. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the intimacy.

  
They haven't been together for long. Their relationship was something that has been brewing for years, but only bloomed awhile back. It has been what? almost eight months of them finally putting a label on their heads. Claiming each other the way they have been wanting to. But the lines and boundaries has been blurred for years. They had this weird push and pull phase since they've met each other as trainees. And then this sort of complex flirting where their members can't help but either roll their eyes or groan in exasperation. Then they were stuck in the limbo of being more than friends but less than lovers for a long time. 

Soonyoung later on confessed that it was fear that held him back. Even though he is confident of his feelings, he was afraid to ask for more. And Jihoon, he wasn't sure where they really stand in the spectrum. He was scared as well, of tipping the balance and Soonyoung slipping off of his fingers. Until he realized that he can close his fist and cling tight. And Soonyoung realized that he already has what he wants to ask for. 

  
They made it work. After all through that and after all the years they wasted, they're here and milking all the time for what it's worth.

  
And still, Jihoon isn't used to this. Even months of touching, of intimacy, of passion, he still can't get used to the feeling of being free. Free to love Soonyoung loudly. Free to cross any boundaries. Free to hold him closely.

  
_"was just here"_ He mumbled, adjusting himself on Soonyoung's lap so his thighs aren't straining and he's comfortable. He let his hands wander, from Soonyoung's biceps to his nape. And ultimately ending carding through his hair.

  
Soonyoung traced kisses from his neck to his jaw, until Jihoon whined and Soonyoung properly kissed him on his lips. He sighed through the kiss, moving their lips in a sensual dance. Forgetting the food on the table nor any responsibilities. 

Soonyoung's kiss is a paradox. It's always strong. Passionate. He kisses like he's been starved for days, as if it's the last kiss that makes him survive. And yet, there's the gentleness. There's a sweetness in the way he explores Jihoon's mouth. Like it's always the first time, as if he's memorizing and mapping it all over again. Jihoon can't get enough of it.

So when Soonyoung gently licked his lower lip, he opened his mouth and let Soonyoung explore further. Let him enter, would always let him. There's nothing he can deny of if it's Soonyoung asking. He tightened his hold on Soonyoung's neck, kneading the sensitive muscles so help him relax. And relax he did. Leaning on the couch and Jihoon follows, not intending to break their kiss. Soonyoung cupped his jaw with one hand, and the other messing up his bun as he gently runs his hand through his hair.

  
Soonyoung has always loved long kisses. Always ready to give, always ready to take. He kisses like he knows what he's doing, and truthfully, Jihoon isn't one to complain. Not when pleasure spreads all over him brought by Soonyoung's mouth.

  
They kissed for a long time. Not moving further but enjoying just lazily making out on the couch. Until both of their lips are sensitive, red and maybe a little bit bitten.

_"You look so beautiful like this"_ Soonyoung muttered, hands running on the side of his hips. Still leaned back, and looking kind of hazed. Jihoon's heart wants to burst at the image. He looks so handsome like that. The sight of him simultaneously soft and erotic.

Jihoon doesn't know what to answer to that. So he ended up hiding his face on his neck. Bashful, and a little bit overwhelmed.

_"Show me the picture?"_ Soonyoung asked, and wordlessly, he gave him the phone. Letting the man scroll through his possession. It's not like he has something to hide anyway. Unlike what carats believe, Soonyoung knows the folder full of his pictures. _Take that._

  
_"Hmmmm, you should take a picture now"_ Soonyoung said putting the phone down on the couch. Reaching up to tangle through his hair.

_"Now? I looked like I just got fucked"_

Soonyoung chuckled at that. Sitting up properly now as he gathers Jihoon's hair in a fist, and tying them back in a bun in an attempt to make him look more... appropriate.

  
_"You haven't. Maybe later though"_

Jihoon smacked his chest. But kissing it afterwards even before Soonyoung can whine.

_"Let's eat first, then maybe I'll think about it"_

  
He untangled himself from Soonyoung's lap, and sat besides him. He let Soonyoung snaked his arms around his waist, and hook his chin on his shoulder while Jihoon arrange the foods on the table. Letting the man rest and use him as a pillow as he pleases.

  
_"I love you, but please stop posting thirst traps on weverse"_

He glared at Soonyoung.

_"I don't post thirst trap. And! you see them first, you idiot"_

  
_"Just because I like to see them, doesn't mean I want to share them"_

Soonyoung whined. Kissing his shoulder once, twice and finally pecking his lips.

_"So should I not take a picture? I think a look okay"_

  
_"You definitely should. They'll go crazy"_

  
Soonyoung proved his point by pulling him in a kiss once again, tongue exploring and coaxing his own to play with him.

  
_"Soonyoung, eat. Fuck later. Also, you're confusing, should I post or not!"_

  
Soonyoung just laughed, finally untangling himself from Jihoon. But planting a kiss on his cheeks. An action sweet and contrasting to their mood.

_"You can do what you want, Ji. It's your decision. Just don't remove this. I like it very much"_

Soonyoung grinned, poking the bun on his head.

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. Eat. And then home."_

  
_"Yes, baby"_

  
And maybe if he ate a little faster and inhaled his food, it's no one else's business. He did take a picture and posted it. And he doesn't know why but he gets flushed even more as he saw just how obviously kissed and flustered he was through the picture.

_"I definitely looked like I got fucked"_

  
_"We're not even home yet!"_

And they didn't. Once they showered, tiredness envelopes them and all they can do is cuddle while kissing each other lazily. And maybe Jihoon loves it even more. Fall again and again, deeply. Simple nights like this, being able to hold and be held, is what makes him look forward to every morning. Because no matter how hard the day is, he'll ways end up safe and grounded in Soonyoung's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end! I'm sorry to disappoint you 😭😭😭 I'm not good in writing lovely, fluffy scenes. And I honestly wrote this while working. Yes, I was writing this while having a meeting with my boss, so pardon me if it isn't up to standards 😭😭😭 
> 
> ANYWAYS. THAT'S ALL. I'LL PRACTICE MORE IN THE FUTURE! 
> 
> Scream at me in twt! But softly, because I'm sensitive.   
> @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
